


Bedtime Story

by vvavavoom



Series: ATLA Stories [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dadko, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Nightmares, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: “When the good dreams come, hang onto them.”
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861210
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Bedtime Story

Zuko knew this was a bad idea. All the kids were huddled around the campfire watching Sokka tell a scary story. Each of them had a different expression ranging from captivated to petrified. He watches Izumi with her hands over her ears but still listening intently to the story, clearly torn between fear and interest. She’s definitely going to have nightmares. He almost tells Sokka to stop but doesn’t want to spoil the fun, so he just sits back and listens to the story.

“And that’s the legend of the Boogie Swamp Monster. They say that he still comes out to hunt on nights like tonight and- Oh my gosh, what is that?” He points behind the group of children. They all whipped their heads around just as a dark figure broke through the surrounding bushes.

“MUAHAHAHA!!” It bellowed, throwing its arms in the air.

All the kids screamed bloody murder as they scattered around the camp, throwing themselves at the adults. Toph removed the cloak she had on, unable to contain her laughter. “The Boogie Swamp Monster strikes again!”

“Mom!” Lin screeched from where she and Tenzin were hugging Katara, “That wasn’t funny!”

“Yeah it was!” Bumi cracked up, “That was awesome!”

“A good scare is healthy for you every now and then, keeps you on your toes.” Toph laid back in front of the fire with a pleased look on her face.

Katara smiled as she smoothed back Tenzin’s hair. “I’m sorry, sweetie. We’re you scared?”

“No!” He frowned, still holding onto his mother.

Zuko chuckled as Izumi looked up from his embrace. “You ok?” She still looked pretty freaked out. “It’s just Toph. The story isn’t real.”

“I know.” She sat up and smiled. “It was just a joke.” Izumi then jumped away to join in with Bumi and Kya teasing their little brother.

“I said I wasn’t scared!” The young airbender fumed as the other kids laughed.

“Sure, Tenzin” Kya rolled her eyes.

The gang spent the rest of the night sharing funny stories and roasting sweet pecanuts over the fire. Later, as everyone was preparing to turn in for the night Izumi overheard Bumi whisper to Tenzin, “Better watch out, the Boogie Swamp Monster is out lurking tonight. I hear he loves the taste of little airbenders.”

“Stop it! Mom!”

“Bumi, leave your brother alone.” Katara didn’t look up from what she was doing.

Izumi knew that Bumi was just messing with his brother, but she couldn’t get the scary story out of her head as she looked into the darkness surrounding their camp. As her father ushered her into their tent, and she tried banishing all thoughts of the Boogie Swamp Monster away.

-

Zuko woke to someone crawling over his sleeping cot.

“Huh, ‘Zumi?” He mumbled.

“Daddy, I can’t sleep.” Izumi whispered as she peered into his face. “Can I sleep with you?”

Zuko groaned. He knew it. She had a nightmare because of Sokka and Toph’s funny little stunt. “Come here.” He scooted over so she could lay down next to him.

As they settled in, Izumi huddled close to her dad trying to think of nice things as she fell asleep but all she could remember were those horrible nightmares she just had of the swamp monster snatching her out of her bed. The more she thought about it the worse she felt, and she started shivering with anxiety.

“Zooms? Are you cold?” Her father’s raspy voice broke the silence in the tent.

“No.” Izumi couldn’t stop the shiver up her spine.

Zuko sighed as his arms came around her, “Izumi, the Swamp Monster isn’t real. And if it were, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, ok. You have no reason to be afraid.”

“I know.” Izumi muttered. That didn’t seem to help.

“Ok,” Zuko rubbed some sleep from his eyes. “Let’s try breathing, that always helps calm us down.”

“Ok.” She agreed in her tiny voice and took a deep breath.

“Let’s clear our minds and focus on what we feel and hear right now.” He ran his hand through her hair.

Izumi squeezed her eyes shut and listened to her surroundings. She heard the gentle noises of the night; the crickets chirping, the wind blowing, her father’s breathing. Her head pressed against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, soothing her.

Zuko kissed the top of her head as he felt her breathing finally even out. “When the good dreams come, hang onto them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to whoever knows where the last line is from.


End file.
